A Destined Meeting
by JuliaBeth
Summary: When Cordell's daughter, Kaydee meets Newt Call, will puppy love and aspirations to be like thier fathers set a pair of future Rangers on the right paths or will a man from the Rangers' past blacken the kids' futures before destiny can do her work?
1. Default Chapter

The Walker Texas Ranger characters belong to CBS (I think) and the Lonesome Dove characters belong to Larry McMurty. I'm only playing with them and modernizing them, since Lonesome Dove is my favorite book and WTR is my favorite show. Hope no one minds. Shoot me some reviews if you'd like to read more of this story. JuliaBeth  
  
She was wearing black cowboy boots with green cactuses and red stars on the sides. Red seams and silver tips on the toes completed the unusual pair of Ropers. Lean, long, but not too long, legs disappeared into cutoff Dazy- dukes and her baby-blue T-shirt just matched her eyes. Her auburn hair hung loose to her waist and was topped with her black cowboy hat.  
  
She definitely looked out of place as she walked through the halls and corridors of the city building, but if she felt it, she never showed it. She held her shoulders high as she walked through Ranger headquarters. She smiled, politely as she made her way across the room, pausing only once to press a few keys on Ranger Trivette's computer and watch as the animated chess pieces moved acroos the screen. She grinned at Jimmy before moving on to Ranger Walker's desk.  
  
"Hey, Daddy," she said, sliding her arms around his neck and leaning on the back of his chair.  
  
"Hi, Sweetheart," he replied, kissing the back of one of her hands. "Have a seat. I won't be long."  
  
"Okay." She pulled a chair up next to him and plopped down in it rather ungracefully. Then she pulled her headphones and CD player from her schoolbag. She leaned back in the chair and propped her feet up on his desk. She didn't even have time to take her hat off before Walker admonished,  
  
"Sit like a lady, Kaydee."  
  
She put her feet down and rolled her eyes before tossing her hat on the desk and pulling her headphones over her ears. She let her head fall back he hair dangling just above the floor, as she stared at the ceiling tiles, tapping her foot to the music in her ears and silently mouthing the words.  
  
In this manner, she was quiet for 3 songs, then she sat up and snapped the CD player off.  
  
"Daddy, can I.. I mean, may I go see Alex?"  
  
"Sorry, Sweetheart, Alex is in court right now," he answered, never looking up.  
  
"Da..ang," she swore, after thinking better of what she had intended to say. She fell back in her chair and started to drop her head back again when something or rather someone caught her eye. "Daddy who's that?"  
  
"Who?" He asked, looking at her.  
  
"Him. That boy over there." She nodded towards a young blonde guy about her age, sitting near the door looking very lost and uncomfortable.  
  
"His name is Newt," Walker answered. "His dad, Captain Call and his partner, Gus McCrea head up a Ranger unit that patrols the border, almost in Mexico." He motioned to two men, both of which, Kaydee thought too old to be the boy's father.  
  
"So, what's he doing here?"  
  
"His father has business here, I guess," Walker shrugged. "Why are you here?"  
  
"My father takes too long to do his paperwork," she smirked. "Can.. May I go talk to him? He looks kinda lonesome."  
  
Walker looked at her, surprised for a minute then nodded, "Yeah, go ahead."  
  
She traded her headphones and CD player for her hat. Setting it straight on her head, she walked over to the boy and took the seat next to him. "Hi, I'm Kaydee."  
  
He looked up at her and smiled, shyly, then looked back down at his hands. "I'm Newt."  
  
"Hi, Newt." She waited for a response.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"You wanna talk?" She asked, kind of put off by his one word answers.  
  
"Sure," he replied, but said nothing else.  
  
"Um..," she searched for something to say. "It's pretty boring here, huh?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Tell me about it," she continued. "My daddy's Ranger Walker, so I have to come here a lot."  
  
"Your daddy's Ranger Walker?"  
  
"Yup, who's your daddy?" She already knew but at least it was something to say.  
  
He looked at her for a moment, then back down at his hands. "I don't have a daddy."  
  
"You have to have a daddy," she laughed. "Everyone has a daddy."  
  
"I don't." He paused. "I mean, I don't know who he is. I live with Captain Call and Captain Gus. They were friends with my momma before she passed away."  
  
"Oh," Kaydee said, trying to figure out why her daddy had said Captain Call was Newt's father if Newt said he didn't know his father. "My momma died too, when I was born. My daddy's remarried now to Alex Cahill. She gets on my nerves sometimes, but mostly, she's cool. How old are you?"  
  
"Sixteen. H..how old are you?"  
  
"Fifteen. Daddy says you live down on the border. Where at?"  
  
"Lonesome Dove," he answered, finally bringing his eyes to her for more than a few seconds. "Do you live here in Dallas?"  
  
"Yeah. All my life. How long will you be staying?"  
  
"A few days, I guess," he shrugged. "The Captains have to testify in a case up here. Might take a while."  
  
"Trials suck," she agreed, sympathetically.  
  
Just then, her dad came over and dropped her schoolbag at her feet. "Ready to go, Kaydee-Sweetheart?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there in just a minute," she answered. She stared up at him as he stood over her waiting for her to say good-bye and leave. "Daddy! Give me just a minute," she exclaimed, irratatedly.  
  
"Oh, excuse me," he rolled his eyes and shook his head as he headed for the door. "I was under the impression you were ready to go."  
  
"Give me your hand," she demanded, turning back to Newt. She produced a pen from her bag, clicked it on, then reached for the hand Newt was nervously holding out. "Listen, I've got to run, but here's my number. Call me if you get a chance or get bored or lonesome or something, okay?" She flashed that smile at him again.  
  
"Um.., okay." He smiled back at her, revealing cute little dimples in his cheeks.  
  
"Great!" She hopped up and swung her bag onto her shoulder. "See ya,' later." She waved as she joined Walker at the door. "Let's go, Daddi-o."  
  
"Did you give that boy our phone number?" He asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Did you get my CD player?" She changed the subject.  
  
"Yes," he replied, putting his arm around her shoulder and leading her out the door. "I picked up all of your teenage paraphernalia."  
  
Newt was turned around in his seat watching her leave when a large hand clamped down on his shoulder. He jumped and looked up, relieved to see it was only Captain Gus.  
  
"Boy," Augustus McCrea laughed. "You shore can pick the ladies, Newt. That one's pretty as a morning rose but her daddy's a black belt in karate. You'd be best to remember that."  
  
"I will," he stammered, then looked at his hand and smiled.  
  
KAYDEE WALKER KL5-2624 Hope to hear from you soon!  
  
The exclamation point was dotted with a heart. Now, he just had to get up the nerve to call her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kaydee was lying on her bed working on her homework when Newt called.

"I GOT IT!" She yelled down the stairs. "I GOT IT!" She hopped off her bed and shut the door before grabbing the phone.

This was the fourth time she had done that since dinner.

Alex looked up towards Kaydee's door and smiled. "Is Kaydee expecting a call?" She joked.

"Yeah," Walker replied, not quite happily. "She gave Newt Dobbs our number. I think she's hoping he'll call."

"Newt Dobbs?" Alex thought aloud. "Oh, I met him today. He's Captain Call and Captain McRae's ward, right?"

"Yeah, they took him in after his mother died. She met him today when she was waiting for me to finish some paperwork. She thought he looked bored and wanted to cheer him up. I guess my little Kaydee has her first crush."

At that, Alex laughed aloud, "Oh, Walker, your little Kaydee had her first crush when she was eleven on Tim McGraw. Now she thinks Toby Keith is cute, too. That is why Sydney and I are taking her to his concert alone. So she can giggle over him without worrying about her daddy disapproving." She cuddled up in his arms.

"I don't think I like that arrangement," he teased, pulling her closer.

Upstairs, Kaydee picked up her phone, "Hello?" She hoped against hope that it wasn't Trivette or Gage again.

"Is.., I mean.., May I speak to.., um.., Kaydee?" Newt said, shyly.

"It's me," she replied, grinning and sitting down on her bed and tucking her feet up underneath her.

"This is Newt. Newt Dobbs. You gave me your number this afternoon," he said, hoping she still wanted to talk to him. "Is this a bad time? I could call you another time if.., if you wanted."

"No, no," she replied hastily. "I can talk. I remember talking to you. What's up?"

"Oh, not much. We're staying with a friend of the Captains'. Mr. Parker. They're over at his bar, but he said I could use the phone, or watch TV or whatever."

"I know CD. He was my daddy's partner for a while, and he's my godfather. I love CD, he's great." She smiled. "I was just working on some homework. I hate Algebra."

"Really? I like math. I don't like literature."

"Well, I just don't get solving for x," she laughed. "So, are you going to go to school while you are here in Dallas?"

"I think so. The Captain said something about it a while ago. He told me to go to bed early."

"Oh, great! Not that you have to go to bed early, but that I'll get to see you at school."

Newt laughed. "I know."

They talked for the better part of the next hour. Well, mainly Kaydee talked, but Newt didn't mind, he was happy to listen.

Across Town

"Mox, we have to get rid of those two old rangers until this damn trial is over," Blue Duck, the drug-runner Call and McCrea were testifying against, said. "If that is lady ADA puts them on the stand, we are done for."

"You want me to take them out," Mox-mox grinned.

"No. I don't want them dead," he replied. "Not yet. I just want them distracted for awhile."

"Do you have a plan?"

"Yeah. The boy. That one that lives with Call and McCrea. I want you to kidnap him, take him to where I tell you, and keep him there until I tell you to let him go," Blue Duck replied. "If they are out looking for him, they can't be at the courthouse to testify against me."

"How?"

"That's your problem," Blue Duck answered, getting up to leave. "You just make sure you don't leave any messes behind."


End file.
